


Lockets-The One-Shot

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: When you're born, you get a locket. This locket burns when your soulmate is near, and when you touch them for the first time their name gets carved into it. It's not until he was 23 years old when Dean Winchester's locket began to burn.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank EVERYONE who reads this. You are AMAZING, and I love you so much. <3  
> Always Keep Fighting  
> -Panda

Everyone had the same locket; just a smooth, silver hexagon that a random doctor gave you at birth. 

It never left your neck, and it was almost taboo to think about someone not having their necklace. What if you met your soulmate while it was on? You would never even know.

It was a terrifying thought.

Everyone knew how they worked: when you got near your soulmate, the necklace began to burn. When you first touched, their name would appear on the back. 

Dean Winchester was almost twenty-three before his necklace began to burn hot.

As he was walking to the bookstore, he felt a spot on his chest begin to grow uncomfortably hot. Dean placed a hand on it, and jerked back. 

"Shit!" he exclaimed, staring at the red mark on his palm.

He dug into his pocket for his phone a pulled it out. 

"Charlie? It's Dean. My necklace is burning."

Ten minutes later, as Dean was leaning against a lamp post, someone wrapped their arms around him.

"I'm so excited for you!" shouted the red head.

"Shh!" Dean said, smiling.

"What do we do now? Should we look for them?" Charlie said in an animated whisper.

Dean shook his head.

"I think I should just keep going to the book store. You'll come with me, right?" he pleaded.

She nodded, and threw her arms around Dean again.

"Charlie, calm down."

She laughed and untangled herself from Dean.

"Never! I get a new OTP today."

Dean stomach hurt from the nerves. He wanted to back down and just head home, but he knew he couldn't. The closer they got to the bookstore, the hotter the necklace became.

They walked in, and Den rubbed his hands on his jeans nervously. 

The man at the counter looked up at them and smiled. 

"Hello! I'm Castiel, how can I-shit! Sorry!" Castiel wrapped his necklace in his t-shirt, and Dean did the same as his necklace burned his chest through his shirt.

They both looked a little silly, just staring at each other curiously with their shirts halfway up their stomachs.

"Hello. I'm Dean."

Castiel used his free hand to reach over the counter and shake Dean's hand.

The burning stopped, and the necklaces cooled. Simultaneously, Dean and Castiel grabbed for their necklaces. 

"Dean." Castiel read in a whisper.

"Cas..."

They looked up at each other, electricity running through their veins.

"Can I buy you some dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to create a story out of this because some AWESOME people suggested it, @weepingangel221 and @-SomehowSlytherin @TristasPhoenix and @Soliran I don't know if you get a notification or whatever for being metioned, but thanks so much.  
> The Whole story is called The Lockets-A Destiel Soulmate AU. It's also on Wattpad if you prefer.


End file.
